El sueño de Joe
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Que pasaría si Joe viera el video original de lady marmalade de Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya y Pink? descubranlo


**El sueño de Joe**

Bueno este fic ha sido escrito en dos días, y es inspirado en el video original de Lady marmalade, para los que no lo conozcan, no se si lo entenderán, bueno me he reído muchísimo escribiendo esto, así que espero que lo disfruten.

El joven Kido había acompañado a una parte del grupo a ver una película a la casa de Mimí; se llamaba "El Molino Rojo" o también conocido como Moulin Rouge, habían ido sólo los mayores: Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimí, Izzy y por último él. La historia de la película era triste y muy romántica, Mimí y Sora lloraron durante mucho rato, pero Tai y Matt aprovecharon para consolarlas.

Al finalizar la película Mimí les comentó que para la película habían hecho una canción que interpretaban "Pink", "Mya", "Lil' Kim" y por último "Christina Aguilera", la canción se titulaba _Lady Marmalade_.

Con lo curioso que era él, al llegar a su casa busco en su ordenador la canción y vio su video, luego apago su ordenar y se recostó, al quedarse dormido el chico de azules cabellos…

**L****adies and gentleman** **welcome to the Moulin Rouge…**

El chico de azules cabellos se encontraba en un teatro antiguo, las rojas cortinas del escenario se encontraban cerradas, y en la parte de más arriba del teatro había un grabado el cual decía "_Moulin Rouge_".

Las cortinas se descorrieron, y apareció un escenario totalmente negro, hasta que una luz se focalizo en una chica, esa chica era Yoley.

Yoley vestía un _corsé_ de color durazno, estaba sin anteojos y llevaba una pantaleta de color blanco, ligas y medias de color negro, esta se encontraba recostaba en un sillón sumamente grande y estaba sosteniendo una copa de champagne.

Luego de un rato comenzó a sonar la música..

_Where's__all__my__soul__sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

La chica de morados cabellos comenzó a hablar o mejor dicho a cantar…

- _Donde están todas mis hermanas de alma. Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas de sabor _– La chica de morados cabellos, se movía al ritmo de la música.

Luego en una fracción de segundos aparecieron las sombras de Sora, Mimí y Kari, pero no estaban vestidas como regularmente solían hacerlo, estaban vestidas con poca ropa era lo que se alcanzaba en la sombra.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

- _Hey__ hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, hermana de sabor. Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana del alma, vamos hermana _– Comenzaron a cantar las cuatro chicas, se movían al sonar de la música.

Cuando las cuatro chicas terminaron de cantar ese fragmento de canción, las luces se volvieron a apagar y solo se iluminó Sora, la chica de naranjos cabellos estaba vestida con un _corsé_ de color negro con rojo y unas pantaletas de color rojos, traía una especie de bastón entre sus manos.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go? oh_

La chica de naranjos cabellos se acercó al chico de cabellos azules y lo sentó en medio del escenario, luego de sentarlo en un sitial bastante grande, la chica comenzó a cantar

- _Él conoció a Mermelada en el viejo Molino Rojo. Contoneando su mercancía en la calle. Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe. ¿Quieres intentarlo? oh_.- La chica al terminar de cantar, se separó del chico y se acerco a las demás chicas.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Las chicas comenzaron con un extraño baile para cualquier persona, no obstante Joe ya lo había visto, esa misma noche en una página llamada _Youtube_. Las chicas al mismo tiempo que bailaban, comenzaron a cantar

-_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da. Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Chocolate de moca ya ya. Criolla Lady Mermelada. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi._-

Luego de que las chicas terminaran de bailar y cantar el coro de la canción, todo se volvió nuevamente negro totalmente, hasta que apareció ahora Mimí, con su particular pelo rosado.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

La chica vestía con un _corsé_ de color negro con rosado y con unas pantaletas de color negras, también llevaba ligas y medias negras, llevaba un sombrero de copa y comenzó a cantar.

- _El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba. El chico se tomó todo el vino de magnolia. En sus sábanas negras de satín. Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí._– Al instante en donde la chica terminó de cantar, se alejó del chico y volvió a tomar su lugar entre las chicas.

Las chicas comenzaron de nuevo su baile…

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

…y su canto - _Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da. Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Chocolate de moca ya ya. Criolla Lady Mermelada. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi._-

Luego de que las chicas terminaran de bailar y cantar el coro de la canción, todo se volvió nuevamente negro nuevamente, hasta que apareció nuevamente Yoley.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on_

La chica comenzó a cantar, mientras se acercaba al chico peligrosamente - _Si, si, oh. Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas. Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano. Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas. Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo. Si no estás de acuerdo, bueno, eres tu y lo siento. Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari. Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los judíos. Cuatro traseros malos del Molino Rojo. Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma. Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas. Tomamos vino en copas con diamantes. Por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo caro. Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya. Chocolate de moca. Criolla Lady Mermelada. Una vez más, vamos_ –

La chica incitó al resto de las chicas a seguir cantando. La chica se alejó del chico de anteojos y se acerco al resto.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (ohh)_

Comenzaron a cantar las cuatro al mismo tiempo – _Mermelada_.- Las luces se prendieron y mostraron a Mimí_- Mermelada_ – Las luces se volvieron a apagar y ahora mostraron a Sora – _Mermelada_ – las luces se apagaron y mostraron a Yoley y al instante después apareció Kari.

La chica de cortos cabellos, apareció ante el con un _corsé_ de color rojo y unas pantaletas de color negro y ligas y medias como todas, pero su pelo traía un aspecto diferente al de todos los días.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More (more), more (more), more!_

La pequeña Kari comenzó a cantar - _Oye, oye, oye. El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh. De color café con leche, esta bien. Hizo a esa salvaje bestia interna. Rugir hasta que llorar. Más , más , ¡más!. _– Al terminar de cantar la chica se acercó al resto más ahora las luces se prendieron totalmente

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Aparecieron todas en una hilera mirando a Joe. y Ahora Mimí se adelantó y comenzó a cantar - _Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las 9 y no las 5 (9 en vez de las 5) _– Al cabo de la frase se acercó al grupo moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

_Living a gray flannel life_

Sora, se acerco al chico y comenzó a cantar y bailar adelante del chico -_Viviendo una franelada vida gris_. - Cuando terminó su frase, se acercó al grupo moviendo su bastón.

_But when he turns off to sleep memories keep_

_More (more), more (more), more!_

Kari, se acercó a Joe se sacó los rojos guantes que llevaba y comenzó a cantar - Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, los recuerdos siguen. Más, mas, más! – Al terminar su fragmento se alejo del chico giñiendole un ojo y moviendo sus guantes de manera circular.

Las chicas comenzaron de nuevo su baile…

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

…y su canto - _Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da. Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Chocolate de moca ya ya. Criolla Lady Mermelada. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi._-

_Christina_

Al terminar de cantar las cuatro, apareció Jun con un _top_ negra y una chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a cantar junto a ellas.

– Kari – Dijo la chica de burdeos cabellos, y al instante Kari respondió.

_Moulin..._

- Molino – Dijo la chica cantando con todo su ser al ser enfocada por una luz roja.

_Pink_

- Mimí – Pronunció la chica de Burdeos cabellos nuevamente y esta respondió.

_Lady Marmalade_

- Lady Marmalade – Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados comiendo su cadera de un lado para otro.

_Lil' Kim_

- Yoley – Dijo ahora Jun, y como siempre la nombrada respondió.

_Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

- Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh – Respondió la chica moviendo su abanico de una lado a otro.

_Mya_

- Sora- Pronunció la Motomiya hermana de Davis

_Oh, oh, ohh…_

- Oh, oh, ohh…- Dijo Sora al escuchar y ser nombrada.

_Rockwilder baby_

- Rockwilder baby – dijo esta vez Jun

_Lady_

- Lady- respondió Mimí meciendo sus caderas

_Moulin Rouge_

- Molino Rojo – Dijo la chica de Burdeos cabellos

_Oh ohh_

- Oh ohh – respondió Kari a Jun

_Da dum, da dum_

- Da dum, da dum – Dijo La chica de cortos cabellos naranjos

_Misdemeanor here_

- Aquí Misdemeanor – dijo Jun

_Creole lady Marmalade oh, yes_

Y finalizando las chicas terminaron la canción – Criolla Lady Marmalade oh, sí .

Junto con el termino de la canción el chico de azules cabellos escucho sonar su despertado, se levanto. Todo era un sueño, pero si Tai, matt, T.K, Ken o Davis lo escuchaba con lo que había soñado todos los matarían.


End file.
